


Ziall Drabble

by 1dfetusfics, tomlinstarofthesea



Series: Underage Drabble Series [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral, Tongue Piercing, adult!Zayn, age gap, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinstarofthesea/pseuds/tomlinstarofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zayn (20?) gets his tongue pierces, and Niall ( 13/14) finds it really hot and Zayn knows it and then they fuck/bj/idek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziall Drabble

Mesmerised, Niall stared at the small metal ball poking out of Zayn’s tongue.  
  
“So that’s what happens when we let you leave for uni,” he jokingly accused. “Did it hurt?”  
  
His eyes didn’t leave the small bud as Zayn replied, lips moving and exposing a small glint every now and then. Niall didn’t listen though, too fixated on that metallic spark in his friend’s mouth. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t even realise that it was him who released that quiet whimper which made Zayn stop talking.  
  
Smugly, the older boy traced his lips with his tongue, making sure that his piercing was visible on the underside. Niall’s blue eyes widened, caught.  
  
“I- um,” he stammered as Zayn came closer, leaned in and whispered, “D’you wanna know what it feels like?”  
  
Niall stood frozen, a shudder running down his back as Zayn’s tongue darted out, running it along the shell of his ear. The hand fumbling with his belt buckle brought the younger boy back to reality, slightly jumping as his friend eventually opened it and started working on the buttons.  
  
“Z… What- Oh.”  
  
Slender hands cupped his slowly thickening cock through his underwear, lightly applying pressure to drive him mad.  
  
“I bet you’ll like it even better when it’s teasing your head, Ni,” Zayn smirked as he dropped to his knees and started nuzzling at the younger boy’s crotch. Mouthing along Niall’s cock, Zayn slipped his fingers into the waistband of Niall’s briefs, slowly pulling them down to reveal his throbbing flesh.  
  
The boy gasped as his dick sprang free. Zayn didn’t waste any time, grabbed Niall’s shaft by the base and guided the glistening head closer to his lips. Teasingly, he swirled his tongue around it, his piercing poking at Niall’s frenulum every now and then, making the teenager groan before he eventually engulfed his length, bobbing his head.  
  
It didn’t take long till Niall felt the heat coiling in his groin, his hand gripping Zayn’s hair for support. The older boy moaned disapprovingly, sending vibrations through Niall’s cock. One last flick of his tongue had Niall’s balls tightening, spurting several times onto Zayn’s awaiting tongue, painting his metal ball with white ribbons.  
  
“You’re right,” Niall panted heavily, “I do like it even better….”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
